1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drier, and more particularly, to a laundry drier capable of reducing manufacturing costs and simplifying an assembling process by allowing one side cabinet to be compatibly used for a left cabinet and a right cabinet, simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drum drier is an electronic appliance for receiving wet laundry in the inside of a drying drum and drying the laundry by circulating dry air in the inside of the drying drum.
In detail, the drum dryer is classified into a condensing drier that dries the laundry received in a drying drum by circulating air between the drying drum and a heater, and an exhaust drier where air flows into the drier, and is heated by a heater, flows into a drying drum to dry the laundry, and is then discharged to the outside.
In more detail, in the case of the exhaust drier, air heated while passing through the heater flows into the drying drum and fluff contained in the air is filtered while the air that has flowed into the drying drum passes through a lint filter mounted in front of the drying drum. Also, the air that has passed through the lint filter is discharged to an indoor along an exhaust duct formed in the lower end of the drier.
A related art laundry drier includes a cabinet mounted on its exterior in order to make an appearance elegant and protect the drying drum and various parts mounted in the inside of the drier. In detail, the cabinet includes a front cover and a back cover mounted in the front and back sides of the drying drum, respectively, to support the drying drum, and side covers mounted in both lateral sides of the drying drum. Also, a discharge port is formed in a predetermined location in the inside of the side covers to discharge humid air that has passed through the drying drum to an indoor. Also, the discharge port may be generally formed in the lower rear side of the side covers.
However, since a side cover mounted in a related art laundry drier is formed to have only one discharge port in the lower rear end of the side cover, a left side cover and a right side cover should be manufactured separately. For example, when the right side cover having a discharge port in the lower rear end is mounted in the left side, the discharge port is positioned at the lower front end, which does not match with a discharge port formed in the lateral side of a base.
Therefore, since the left and right side covers should be separately manufactured, manufacturing costs increase.